


i don't mind you under my skin

by deereyes



Series: smile like you do [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: jisung lets a few things slip





	i don't mind you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this update is a little sloppy but i like it haha  
> warning: this has a long scene of jisung being high so don't read it if it triggers you!! the rest is just fluff aha

chan and minho’s living room was slowly becoming like home for them. 

their friend group easily adopted felix and the fact that none of them were going home for christmas made finding time to hang out after finals surprisingly easy. the 9 of them would slowly trickle into the couple’s house over the period of a day and eventually the whole group would be sat in the living room watching tv or playing video games and talking or just doing whatever they felt like doing. it was kind of therapeutic.

jisung couldn’t help but feel that as he sat next to hyunjin on the couch, clonzepam haze slowly wearing off at 2 am. when hyunjin asked him if he wanted to go over, jisung couldn’t say no to the eager smile on his face. 

earlier, he wanted nothing more than to get high and curl up in bed. but now, he was happy to have his best friend’s arm around him while they sat on the couch surrounded by the people he loved. 

jeongin and seungmin were yelling at each other over mario kart while woojin and changbin were egging them on, minho and chan were in the kitchen doing whatever couples did. it was chaotic but comfortable at the same time. 

the only thing missing was felix’s loud laughter echoing in the room, but the younger was fast asleep with his head in jisung’s lap. jisung looked down at him, eyesight fuzzy. he wasn’t all there, so he couldn’t help it when he blurted out, “do you think he’ll wake up any time soon?” making hyunjin laugh.

hyunjin slid his hand up jisung’s neck and played with the ends of his hair, making jisung close his eyes and lay his head on his shoulder. he pressed his nose into the fabric of hyunjin’s sweatshirt, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne. he felt a little dizzy. 

“you okay?” hyunjin murmured, fingers now carding through jisung’s now blonde hair. 

jisung nodded, remaining silent. hyunjin’s soft voice washed over his entire body, making him feel warm. (it felt a little like when felix held him all throughout his ecstasy-induced depression)

the thought brought his attention back to the boy in his lap, eyes opening and zoning in on him. felix looked peaceful, usual anxiety that made his body tense nowhere to be found. it was a good look on him, and jisung couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

hyunjin followed his gaze and grinned, “i’m happy to see him actually sleep.” jisung nodded and closed his eyes as well, hyunjin’s arm now around his shoulder again and holding him close. the sound of their friends around him slowly faded out of his attention and he completely missed hyunjin’s starstruck eyes watching him.

“jinnie, i’m tired,” he mumbled. 

“do you wanna go back?” hyunjin questioned. jisung nodded, letting hyunjin untangle himself from jisung. jisung slowly slid over, placing a pillow under felix’s head. he smiled at the aussie grumbling to himself in his sleep and moving to get comfortable again. 

“guys,” hyunjin announced, getting the others’ attention on him. “me and jisung are heading back, he’s not feeling too well.”

the others understood when they saw jisung struggling to stay up when he stood. it wasn’t uncommon for jisung to fall into a painkiller coma around them. “that’s fine!” jeongin shouted over the video game music. 

“yeah, but text me when you guys get home,” woojin sounded fatherly like usual. 

hyunjin nodded, then wrapped his arm around jisung and helped him on the walk back to their dorm.

the cold bit at jisung’s face but he still felt at ease in hyunjin’s secure hold. 

when they finally got to their room, hyunjin laid jisung in his bed, not expecting jisung to pull him into his arms. “jisung?”

jisung felt warm all over again when hyunjin maneuvered them so they were cuddled together on jisung’s bed under the blankets. “i think i love you,” jisung mumbled, the cause of his current turmoil slipping through his lips. it was the truth, jisung was completely and utterly whipped for hyunjin, but there was another problem. “but i think i love felix too.”

he felt hyunjin smile against his hair. “i feel the same way.” he pressed a soft kiss to the top of jisung’s head. “but, we’ll talk about this in the morning. just get some rest.”

jisung nodded, feeling relaxed and dozing off.

\---

in the morning he definitely felt more sober, albeit a little hungover. the bed felt a little empty, so he looked around the room when his eyes laid on hyunjin changing into a hoodie and shorts for the day. 

hyunjin looked back at jisung and grinned. “morning,” he chirped. 

jisung smiled, events of last night still fresh in his memory. he was tempted to try and backtrack on his confession when hyunjin brought it up instead. 

“do you remember what you told me?” hyunjin questioned, looking more serious.

jisung hesitated, but nodded slowly. 

hyunjin smiled again, “so it’s the truth?”

jisung looked away. “yes,” he whispered. “but if you don’t feel the same it’s-” hyunjin quickly stepped over to hug jisung. jisung’s eyes widened and he slowly wrapped his arms around the other as well. 

“of course i feel the same, dummy.” hyunjin giggled. when he pulled away, he looked at jisung with nothing but pure affection in his eyes. 

jisung smiled that smile that reached his eyes. “oh my god, wow.” he covered his cheeks with his hands when hyunjin cooed at his cute reaction. he looked back at hyunjin who was now sitting in front of him. “can… can i kiss you?”

hyunjin nodded, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. it felt like heaven.

jisung immediately kissed him back, placing a hand at the back of hyunjin’s neck. he deepened the kiss, but it still remained innocent enough. just an exploration of something new.

after a minute or so, hyunjin pulled away first and held jisung close to his chest. jisung could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

hyunjin broke the comfortable silence first. “you said something about felix too.” jisung’s stomach dropped, and he nodded. hyunjin smiled. “don’t worry about it, i like him too.” 

jisung sighed, grin spreading on his face. “well, what do you want to do about that?”

hyunjin bit his cheek, thinking. “i think he likes us too, but we can’t be too sure.” he tilted jisung’s head up to look at him. “want to just date the two of us for now then see how he reacts?”

jisung laughed, “hyunjin, that’s no way to ask me to be your boyfriend.”

hyunjin rolled his eyes. “well then, han jisung, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

jisung nodded, still giggling. “i would love to.” then he looked more serious again. “i agree with what you said though, let’s just see how this plays out, but still be together y’know?” 

hyunjin nodded laying down and pulling jisung with him. “sounds like a plan.” the thought of him, jisung, and felix all together made his heart melt. he really did love the two of them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, this is not the end!! their relationship isn't complete just yet ;))  
> my twitter is @hanbinlix if you wanna follow and leave stuff in my curious cat!!


End file.
